This invention relates to a method and device for cleaning or pressing articles of clothing. The device of the invention incases a heat source, which then evaporates moisture from the clothing using a range of low to high heat depending on the article of clothing being processed and thereby causes a cleaning and pressing of the clothing.
My invention is not directed at the inconvenience of wrinkled clothing but on the contrary directed at the inconvenience addressing ironing. Originally the prior approach was taking articles of clothing to the cleaners and paying an extensive price. The inconveniences included wasting ones own time, gasoline, and patience of taking an article of clothing to a designated launder when people already have busy lives. Another form of getting the wrinkles out is to do it your-self. To complete this job correctly you would need two items an ironing board and iron. Not only would you need both items but, you would also mentally have to prepare yourself to do something in which is very tedious and time consuming.
We need to face the fact that everyone dreads ironing and most of the time when we iron we do not get the job done correctly not only do we get frustrated and stressed but the articles of clothing still have wrinkles. A solution is definitely needed for the fact that we are all very busy people. My invention is a great means for traveling for the fact that it will be compact and fit in an individual""s suitcase. Therefore when the time comes the invention will come in very handy for the fact that he individual will just hang the suit in the bag, and spray fluid on the article of clothing to use the invention. My idea is such a completely unique product, that there is no prior art directly germane to my invention.
Accordingly, besides objects and advantages described in my above Patent, several objects and advantages of my invention are:
(a) To provide people the ability to save time and money allowing people to keep their sanity from the scrutinizing pain of ironing.
(b) To provide people an alternative who do not have the ability to spend extensive amounts of money a week on dry-cleaning therefore are obliged to iron themselves or not iron at all resulting in wearing wrinkled clothing.
The object in which my invention accomplishes is an easy way of delegating stressful activity whether it be going to the launder or ironing it your self. Just put the item in the machine and within minutes your clothing is wrinkle free.
Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawing and ensuing description.
My invention constitutes 2 different embodiments of the same invention. The first embodiment is a version of a personal traveling dry cleaning machine. The bag surrounds wrinkled articles of clothing and using a heat source takes the wrinkles out along with a liquid forming steam and moisture to accomplish cleaning. The second embodiment compromises a personal home dry cleaning machine, which surrounds wrinkled articles of clothing, using a heat source is dispersed along with a set amount of steam within the machine and wrinkled items are rendered wrinkle free. Both embodiments are unique for the fact that moisture is introduced into the clothing and a heat source is applied to generate steam.